Forced Actions
by 666PsychoCheddar999
Summary: Two months have passed since Barry first met the Doctor and Amy. Now, he must deal with one of the worst families in the cosmos. Making money has never been so deadly!
1. Torchwood

Forced Actions

**A/N: So, someone (namely 'Sarcasm-The Lowest Form of Wit') asked me to do a kind of sequel to Terror in the Classroom. They also asked me to put Captain Jack in but I didn't just want to randomly chuck him in, as I did with the Tenth Doctor in Centuries Apart. Anyway, now that over-sized author's note is over, read on! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, do you REALLY think I'd be wasting my time on fan fiction when this could be on telly?**

1. Torchwood

"Bye, mum!" said Barry, as he closed the front door. It was a Saturday and his mum had gone off to see some friends, his dad had to go into his office to sort some things out and his sister had gone to a friend's. That meant Barry had the whole house to himself.

It wasn't that he didn't like having people around but he just preferred his own company. So whenever a chance came up to be by himself, he took it. Besides, he had just rented the whole 'Karate Ninja Samurais from Hell' complete box set and he was sure as hell going to watch all five.

He was about fifteen minutes into the first one when the doorbell rang. Barry sighed, paused the movie and walked to the door. He wondered who it could be. Maybe his dad back early from work or a friend wanting to hang out.

He opened the door and standing there were two men, in black suits and wearing black sun-glasses. They both looked very official.

"Son, we're from Torchwood, a government investigative society." said the slightly-shorter man in front, shoving a government pass into Barry's face.

He gave him time to read it over, then put it away and spoke again.

"We'd like to have a talk with you about the Doctor."

Barry's eyes widened, as he thought about the Doctor for the first time in ages. All that business with the Cybermen had happened over two months ago. He was surprised the government hadn't come knocking at his door sooner.

Cautiously, he stepped aside and they walked in, going to the sitting room and sitting down on the couch. Barry took a seat on the chair next to it.

Immediately after he sat down, the man began to quiz Barry.

"Now, you met the Doctor a month ago at your school, when you came under attack by the Cybermen?"

Barry nodded. He decided not to mention the telepathic red orb, not wanting to cause any more trouble.

"Okay. Do you know where the Doctor is now?"

Barry shook his head. He still didn't trust them fully, remembering the look on the Doctor's face when he had seen their truck.

The man began to ask him about all sorts of matters. About the Doctor's time machine, who he was with and even how old he was. He seemed determined to find every last fact about the Doctor.

Barry began to notice that his silent colleague had begun to twitch a little and make a face of grimace whenever he did. Then he let out a huge fart and Barry fought back the urge to smile and instead asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," the man replied, letting off gas again. He leaned over to the other man and mumbled, "There's something wrong with my suit..."

Barry heard this and cocked his head in a confused manner and asked, "Something wrong with your suit? What you mean?"

Suddenly, both men got to their feet and the previously silent one said, "Oh, bloody hell. I can't be bothered anymore. Let's get rid of these."

Then, with an evil smile on their faces, they both reached up under their hairline and began to pull back a small zip, which sent a bright blue light around the room. When they had finished, the humans that had once been there went floppy and fell to the floor. Standing in their place were two, giant, clawed, long-necked, blue aliens. They stretched off, thankful to their no-longer cramped conditions and looked back at Barry.

"We...are the Nathereen."

-DW-

**Oooh! How will Barry get out of this one? I already know I swear! I'm not making it up as I go along or anything! *nervous look***

**Hey, I heard that if you click the buton below, something MAGICAL happens! Go on, click it! Click it! I won't tell anyone! Click it!**


	2. Doctor, Doctor

2. Doctor, Doctor

Barry stared in horror at the two blue aliens in his living room, who were snapping their claws together and stamping their feet in excitement.

"Oh, thank god we're out of those suits! Humans are so...flabby!" said one of them, the other one laughing in agreement.

"What? Who are you?" was all Barry could ask as he continued to stare at them.

"I am Farex Hanen Gor Orexenode Tabris Nathereen and this is Dexel Zrrel Jox Orexenode Tabris Nathereen. And we re just about finished with you, you skinny thing!"

Then, without warning, the alien lunged at him and Barry, almost instinctively lept over the arm of the chair, narrowly dodging the claws. He then ran off up the stairs, as the Nathareen got to his feet and they both ran after Barry. Barry thanked God his mum hadn't widened the staircase, or the Nathereen would have reached him already.

Thinking fast on his feet, he ran into his room, grabbing any heavy items he could find and shoving them against the doors. He began to get desperate and put a teddy bear up against the door. Soon after, the door began to shake and Barry heard roaring outside.

He grabbed a toy lightsabre and held it in both hands, pointing it towards the door, which shook with every hit. He opened the window, ready to climb out if necesarry. He certainly didn't want to die but couldn't seen many other options.

As he was thinking this, his hair and clothes started to flap in a wind that had somehow appeared from nowhere. Then a familliar gribnding noise filled the air and slowly, in the corner and next to his desk, the TARDIS slowly came into view.

When it was fully solid, the door opened and the Doctor leaned out, looking anxsiously at the door that was close to coming down.

"Doctor!" yelled Barry, dropping the lightsabre. He was both shocked and relieved.

The Doctor looked at Barry for the first time since he had landed and said, "Correct! Fifty points! Now get in here!"

Barry looked back at his door to see it flung off it's hinges. The two aliens roared in triumph. This was all Barry needed to run into the TARDIS.

As he entered the control room, he heard the Doctor say to the Nathareen, "Sorry, must dash! Say hi to Blon Fel Fotch for me!" and then shut the door.

He saw Amy at the console and she greeted him with a, "Hey, Barry." in a suprisingly calm tone, considering the fact that two giant aliens with gas problems were banging on the TARDIS door.

The Doctor walked over to the console and pulled a lever. Immediately, the banging and the roaring outside began to grow fainter and eventually stopped altogether.

The Doctor turned to face Barry once they were safely in the vortex and smiled at him. Amy did the same.

Barry retorted with, "Farting aliens? You're having a laugh."

-DW-

**Hey, you! I need your help! The Daleks are invading the Earth and are going to destroy us all! If you push that button below and tell this guy what you think of this chapter, the Earth is safe! Hurry, they're breaking down the door! They're in here! Quickly! Click it! They're shouting their battle-cry! CLICK IT!**


	3. Up to Old Tricks

3. Up to Old Tricks

Barry leaned against the console, as the Doctor stared at the console, occasionally flicking a switch or pushing a button. Amy had gone to find something to eat. After a while, Barry spoke up.

"So, what exactly were those things?"

The Doctor looked up from the console and replied, "They were Nathereen, a family of Raxacoricofallapatorians."

Barry's face contorted into a face of extreme confusion and he interrupted the Doctor by asking, "Wait a minute. They're...what?"

"Raxacoricofallapatorians." replied the Doctor, as if this was a perfectly normal thing. Ignoring the continually puzzled expression of Barry, he continued.

"But the Nathereen aren't normally this aggressive. They're a quiet farming family on the plains of Raxacoricofallapatorius. What's driven them to be so aggressive?"

"So, what are you doing then?" said Barry, looking at the console intriguingly.

"I'm trying to find out where they are now. I'm scanning for any residual gaseous signatures. Their...farts, basically."

He tapped at the console again, until a loud beep was heard and he jumped up in triumph.

"Aha! I've found one of them at UNIT HQ! Disguised as a Mr. Dermott, Head of Archiving. Let's be off!"

"Wait, Doctor. Amy's still in the-!"

Before Barry could finish, the Doctor pulled a lever and the TARDIS shook violently, making Barry and the Doctor grab the console. Somewhere down the hall, the clattering of kitchen utensils was heard and the sound of Amy screaming.

"Oops." the Doctor uttered.

-DW-

Mr Dermott swiped his ID card against the panel on the door and the giant metal monsters slid open to welcome him into the giant room known as the UNIT Archives.

This man was not in fact Mr Dermott but Gronex Horrel Yex of the Nathereen family. The real Mr Dermott had been killed one week earlier. He entered the archives and took a look around. It was truly amazing, with a giant UNIT logo on the wall and rows and rows of shelves.

Gronex didn't want any of these and began to walk down the middle of the hall towards a door marked, "CLASSIFIED. AUTHORIZED ACCESS ONLY."

People greeted him as he walked past but he merely nodded at them. He didn't trust himself not to give away his identity by speaking.

Eventually, he reached the door and pushed his ID pass against it. It slid open in an identical fashion to the main door and Gronex walked in.

It was a small room, barely bigger than a janitor's closet. The whole room was dotted with files on many different alien activities, from Daleks to Zygons. Gronex scanned through these until he found the file he wanted. It was marked in big red letters. 'THE DOCTOR'

He skimmed through it, seeing pictures of an old man, funny scarves and celery. Gronex smiled and tucked the file into the inside pocket of his suit. He left the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

**Okay, I'm going to cut the crap. Just review the damn thing.**


	4. Second Thoughts

4. Second Thoughts

The TARDIS slowly came into view just outside UNIT HQ. Many people stared as the Doctor marched inside, followed by Amy and Barry. He waltzed up to the front desk and asked, "Where is Mr. Dermott?"

The receptionist, a bald man with a black beard stared in shock and said, "You're the Doctor."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and responded, "Really? Brilliant. Now, I'll ask again. Where is Mr. Dermott?"

The receptionist shook their head as if returning from some fantasy world and replied, "I think he's in the Archives."

The Doctor nodded and walked off again, going down various corridors and receiving shocked and amazed looks from people, until he reached a door marked 'UNIT Archives'. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and waved it about, examining the readout.

"He's not here." he concluded, with an annoyed grunt and assaulting of the sonic screwdriver.

Barry looked to the right and saw a man walking down the hall, peering back over his shoulder every so often at the Doctor, Amy and him.

"There he is!" Barry yelled, pointing at the man. As soon as the man heard him shout, he began to run down the corridor and turned the corner.

All three of them took after him, chasing him through many different corridors, some deserted, and others full of people who promptly bumped into one of the three of them.

Eventually, they reached the roof and Mr Dermott looked down and then turned around to see the Doctor, Amy and Barry a metre away. He smiled a little smile and then pushed his watch and a beep sounded, followed by a flashing light. Then, a blue beam descended from the sky and Mr Dermott faded away. Then, the beam shot up, dissapearing into the sky.

"Well, is that it?" said Amy, peering up at the clouds. "Have we lost him?"

She and Barry turned their gaze downwards towards the Doctor, who was crouching with his sonic screwdriver pointed at the ground.

"Doctor? What are you doin'?" asked Barry, yet another confused expression on his face.

"If I'm quick, I can isolate his transport residual and find out where he went."

There was another pause and then his sonic screwdriver beeped and the Doctor got up, smiling.

"Found it! Let's get back to the TARDIS."

-DW-

Gronex appeared on the ship's bridge and Farex and Dexel walked up to him. Their ship, a stolen Blathereen cruiser suspended above the Earth, was completely invisible to radar and visual detection.

"So, did you get it?" asked Farex, not even bothering to greet his brother.

Gronex reached into his pocket and pulled out the file on the Doctor. Farex and Dexel chuckled and snatched it from him, reading through it with delight. As they read, Gronex undressed from his human disguise, chucking it into a corner.

He swallowed and then took a step forward.

"Farex. Dexel. I have something I'd like to talk about."

Farex and Dexel looked up, annoyed by their brother's interruption.

"I've been thinking. We've been causing these humans a lot of distress and pain. Can't we just go back to Raxacoricofallapatorius and, through some clever farming, regain our former glory? Surely, we don't need to do this."

Farex shoved the file into Dexel's hand and lunged at Gronex, pinning him against the wall by his neck.

"You were always the timid one, Gronex. The one who Daddy always loved, because he never got up to anything vaguley daring. You keep your mouth shut for the rest of this mission and we might let you bow to us when we are one of the richest families on Raxacoricofallapatorius!"

With one triumphant thrust of his hand, he threw Gronex to the floor and he and Dexel began to laugh. Gronex picked himself up and walked off, out of the door of the bridge, trying to ignore the manic laughter coming from his brothers.


	5. Time to End It

5. Time to End It

The TARDIS materialised on the Slitheen ship, in the cargo hold. The Doctor, Amy and Barry stepped out, each carrying a bottle of vinegar.

"Remind me why we had to go get bottles of vinegar from the chippie?" asked Amy, looking at her vinegar bottle and sniffing it.

"Raxacoricofallapatorians are calcium-based life forms, so they're vulnerable to acetic acid. Which is found in vinegar." The Doctor smiled and threw the vinegar bottle up into the air and catching it.

"Any reason why it had to be a chippie in 1963?" Barry queried.

"I like 1963. Great year. Let's go!"

And with that, they left the cargo room and began to navigate the winding corridors on the Slitheen ship. Suddenly, they turned a corner and a Nathereen appeared. The three of them screamed and aimed their vinegar at it.

"Wait, wait. I don't want to kill you." it said, putting one hand out in front. The Doctor, Amy and Barry lowered their plastic bottles and the alien continued.

"My name is Gronex. Gronex Horrel Yex Orexenode Tabris Nathereen. My brothers, Farex and Dexel have gone crazy. I was happy farming but they weren't content with that. We have to get to the bridge and stop them."

The four of them reached the bridge a lot quicker with Gronex leading them. When they got there, Farex and Dexel turned around and they both walked forward towards them.

"Ah, Gronex. I knew you would align with humans soon enough. You're disgusting. You've embarrassed our whole family." sneered Farex, Dexel chuckling a little.

"You're the one who has disgraced our family, Farex. It was you who stole this ship from the Blathereen. You who took off in the middle of the night, with Dexel and me in tow. You who started killing the innocent natives of this planet. Go drown in a vat of acid you _Karrach spleedan_!

Whatever this insult was, it seemed to send Farex over the edge. He grabbed Gronex and attempted to force him into a wall. But Gronex fought back and soon the two were locked in a ferocious battle. Dexel just stood there, yelling the occasional, "Kill him, Farex!"

The Doctor turned to Barry and Amy and said, "Distract Dex over there. I've got to make a call." Then, pulling a mobile phone out of his pocket, he ran off, leaving Barry and Amy looking for an idea.

"We've...We've gotta think of something clever. Something the Doctor would do. Something overly complex but brilliant." said Amy, looking around the room.

"Or we could do this." retorted Barry, walking up to Dexel.

"Oy! Dexel!"

Dexel turned to face him and Barry chucked the vinegar on him. Dexel screamed and then paused, as a gurgling sound seemed to come from somewhere. He looked up and then exploded blue goo all over Barry and Amy.

Farex pushed Gronex away and knelt down, weeping for his brother. He then looked up at Barry, ferocity in his eyes. As he raised his claw to strike Barry, the Doctor suddenly popped his head back into the bridge, with a cheerful, "Hello!"

He then walked over to Amy and Barry and with a grimace remarked, "You two have had better looks."

Amy responded with an angry pout and Barry stood dazed.

"Anyway, Gronex, you have broken Shadow Proclamation law. You tried to enslave an inhabitant of a Class Seven planet."

"Earth is Class Five." responded Farex, who had now lowered his arm and left Barry alone.

"I'm not talking about Earth. I'm talking about Gallifrey."

Farex's eyes widened in shock as he took this in. Suddenly, four black, armoured figures appeared in the background. Judoon.

"Ah! Here they are. The enforcers! Here to arrest you for what you've done."

The Judoon marched forward and the one in front barked, "You broke the law. Explain."

Farex paused for a moment, looking at Gronex, and then began.

"At the moment, Raxacoricofallapatorius is in the grip of a famine. A new plant began to grow on our planet. This planet released a toxin, which killed off most of our crops, leaving our planet starving. Our farming family couldn't cope, so we stole a Blathereen ship and found a new way to make money. The slave market. Just think how valuable the Doctor would have been."

The Judoon captain didn't even pause for a moment to take this into consideration and said, "Crime: Theft of an intergalatic cruiser and attempted slavery of a Class Seven inhabitant. Sentence: Execution."

The captain pulled out his gun and shot Farex, disintegrating him instantly.

"No! No! No! I only wanted you to arrest him!" yelled the Doctor, a look of anger and guilt on his face. The Judoon ignored him and turned to Gronex.

"You were an accomplice. Sentence: Execution."

Gronex barely managed to dodge the laser bolt that hit the wall and left a burn mark.

"Run!" yelled the Doctor, as the Judoon shot at all of them. They ran down various corrdors, pursued by Judoon, until they reached the TARDIS. Gronex ducked to enter. The Judoon shot at the TARDIS but their bolts went right through the fading TARDIS.

-DW-

The Doctor, Amy, Gronex and Barry stepped out into the quiet Sailsbury Close, a sense of relief filling all of them. Barry and Amy had retrieved clean clothes from the TARDIS wardrobe and Gronex had grabbed his Mr. Dermott disguise on the way out and had changed as well.

"So, what happens now? There's still a great big ship hovering over the Earth. Isn't somebody going to notice?" asked Amy, shrugging on a small waistcoat.

"Oh, the Judoon should commandeer it soon enough. Oh, here we go."

All four looked up at the sky and a blue outline of a ship flashed in the sky and then dissapeared.

"They'll take it to the Proclamation impound. The Blathereen can pick it up soon enough."

The Doctor then stopped looking at the sky and turned to Gronex.

"So, what happens now?" Gronex asked, a slight fear in his voice.

The doctor smiled and replied, "Let's take you home."

-DW-

The TARDIS materialised outside a small cottage beneath an orange sky and blue grass. There were empty crop fields surrounding it. Gronex was now back in his natrual form. The sign next to the TARDIS read, "Nathereen Farm". Gronex bent down and picked up a red-petalled flower with a green centre, twirling it in his claws.

"This is the little bastard that started all this. If this hadn't grown, my brothers might still be alive."

The Doctor stared at it with intent, as if trying to recall something.

"Hold on. That's A Barxon Spore!"

He pulled a small packet out of his jacket pocket. It was filled with red water and the Doctor handed it to Gronex.

"Put some of that in your fertiliser. Should get rid of that flower problem for you."

Gronex smiled and said, "Thank you, Doctor. Thanks to all of you." Then, Gronex turned and began to walk down the path towards the shack.

-DW-

Barry stood in his room, with the TARDIS in the corner. The door was ripped off and his room was quite damaged.

"Let's just hope your mum dosen't notice." said the Doctor, looking around with a half-guilty, half-smiling expression.

"Well, thanks for weirding up my life again, Doctor."

"That's what I'm here for!"

With a final wave, the Doctor stepped back into the TARDIS, shutting the door. The TARDIS slowly began to fade away.

Downstairs, Barry heard the door opening. Must be mum. He hoped she wouldn't notice.

"What the bloody hell happened to the stairs?"

**That's the end of another story! I'm not sure just yet what my next one is going to be but I'll cook up something! May all your time(travels) be good!**


End file.
